The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to cross-language searching.
Search tools may search a body of electronic documents that may be in multiple languages. For example, a search tool may search newspaper web articles written in English and cooking recipes written in Italian. Using some techniques, a search tool may narrow search results to a particular language. For example, a search tool may implement a technique to recognize that several documents are in Portuguese while other documents are in English, and, the search tool may return results that are only in Portuguese or English, depending on a preference of a user. To search in a language other than a user's native language, a user may translate terms using translation tools and use the translated terms as criteria for a search. Then, to understand results the user may use a translation tool to translate the results.